deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Junior vs Godzilla Filius
It’s the battle of two different young Godzillas! With Godzilla Junior, the adoptive son from Godzilla vs Destoroyah, against Godzilla Filius, the cell-divided relative of Godzilla in Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. But who will win? Prelude Wiz: Godzilla is definitely awesomely powerful. Boomstick: Yeah, And you don’t wanna mess with some of his kids. Wiz: I know, right? Godzilla Jr kicked ass! Boomstick: Yeah, And Filius in Planet of the Monsters was frickin slick! Wiz: How about we have them battle? Boomstick: Cool idea. Stats time. Interlude Godzilla Junior *Height: 40 meters *Mass: 15,000 metric tons *Abilities: **Atomic Fire **Strength **Bite **Resilience Wiz: Godzilla Junior grows from his younger forms into Junior in the film. Boomstick: That’s right. He fights Destoroyah at a point. Though tough a battle, he kicked the crap on his enemy. Wiz: But just as he was going to reunite with Godzilla, Destoroyah killed him. Boomstick: But then he came back as fully grown, kick ass Godzilla Wiz: But what about the opponent? Godzilla Filius *Height: 50 meters *Mass: 10,000 metric tons *Abilites: **Atomic Fire **Electromagnetic Pulse **Asymetrical energy shield **Strength **Physical resilience **Regeneration Boomstick: Filius was spawned from Godzilla’s very cells, and grew into a Kaiju. Wiz: Yep. He attacked mankind when they returned to Earth after 20,000 years, and killed of a bunch of people on the crew. Boomstick: But eventually, they killed him using EMP probes which blew him to Kingdom Come. However, the main Godzilla blew them up. Wiz: Well, these guys seem great to battle, so, time for the battle! Battle Tanzawa Pass, Japan. Setting for Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Seismic activity begins to start. Then, Godzilla Filius starts along the Tanzawa Pass. Godzilla Junior appears from the ocean. He roars at Godzilla Filius, who roared back. Fight! Godzilla Junior blasts a beam of atomic fire at Godzilla Filius. He growls in agitation. However, this doesn’t seem to injure him, for his shield activates. Then, electrical surges start to form around Godzilla Filius’s dorsal spines. After a few seconds, as Godzilla Jr comes forwards, Godzilla Filius blasts an atomic fire beam. It strikes Godzilla Jr, causing him to stop and roar in pain. Godzilla Jr stomps forwards, and so does Godzilla Filius. Burn marks on Filius are already healing. Godzilla Jr roars, and Godzilla Filius growls. Godzilla Filius charged up another electrical surge around his dorsal spines. He blasts another beam at Godzilla Jr, but Godzilla Jr dodges it. The blast hits some rock, destroying a mountain. Godzilla Jr blasts atomic fire around Godzilla Filius. This causes Filius to stumble slightly as the ground becomes less stable. He growls loudly, with electricity accumulating around giant spines once more. He turns his head to Godzilla Jr, An day blasts Godzilla Jr. This hits Godzilla Jr, and injures his chest. Once again, they stomp towards each other with Filius’ booming footsteps heard. They come to a clash. Godzilla Jr bites Godzilla Filius, who growls. Filius sweeps his clawed arm across Godzilla Jr’s face, pushing Godzilla Jr down. Godzilla Jr blasts an atomic fire at Filius, which hits the chest. Filius roars. Bolts of electricity surge around the dorsal spines once again. Godzilla Jr blasts another atomic fire at the chest, but the energy shield formed resists the attack. Then, the natural smile on Filius seems malicious as he then releases the blast, which penetrates the chest injury on Godzilla Jr. The area around the body of Godzilla Jr blows up. In front of the flaming area, Godzilla Filius stands. K.O. Godzilla Filius turns slowly, and stomps away. Conclusion Boomstick: Seems one son became heir, and another became air. Wiz: They we’re both close in size. While Filius was taller by 10 meters, Jr was heavier by 5,000 metric tons. Boomstick: That’s right, but at the end of the day, Godzilla Filius had the advantage over Godzilla Junior, since he had the asymmetrical shield and regeneration. Plus, his his atomic fire was just more powerful. Wiz: And so, the winner is Godzilla Filius! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:John Gojira Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant